This is the application for the third renewal of the UCLA Chemistry-Biology Interface Predoctoral Training Program, which has now been funded since 1993. Participating trainees have come from all divisions of Chemistry and Biochemistry, as well as the Departments of Biological Chemistry; Medicine, Microbiology, Immunology, and Molecular Genetics; Molecular, Cell, and Developmental Biology; Molecular and Medical Pharmacology, and Physiology. Additional training faculty comes from the Departments of Microbiology and Molecular Genetics, and Hematology/Oncology. Graduate student trainees are involved in research that (1) has strong chemical and/or structural components and (2) are relevant to addressing significant unsolved problems at the chemistry/biology interface. This coherent and interactive training program has significantly strengthened the scientific and educational environment at UCLA in the molecular and life sciences. The program has had a high impact on the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry by promoting the education and training of predoctoral students pursuing careers in bioorganic, bioinorganic, and biophysical chemistry, and by teaching the skills they need to succeed in modern molecular biology. The program educates biologists in state-of-the-art chemical methods and instrumentation. The training program provides interdisciplinary predoctoral research training in applications of chemical concepts and tools to the solution of problems in modern biology. The major requirements of our program are (1) completion of Chem. 205, an interdisciplinary graduate level course entitled Introduction to the Chemistry of Biology, Chem. 205B, presentations by training faculty on their methods, and Chem. 203B, ethics training; (2) participation in a weekly year-long seminar course, Seminar in Chemistry of Biology, Chem. 206, consisting of research presentations by the enrolled students and by faculty, accompanied by intensive discussion of the topics presented; and (3) participation in cross-disciplinary research internships. Outside speakers give research seminars on topics at the chemistry/biology interface. RELEVANCE: The UCLA Chemistry-Biology Interface Training Program trains scientists working for the Ph.D. to apply State-of-the-art tools of chemical research to biological problems. The graduates of this program become leading researchers in the solution of problems of biomedical research and will develop understanding and skills that will advance medical research and health in the United States.